


Lean on me

by Confusedhanyo



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Sesshomaru is a good brother, Soft Sesshomaru, i couldn’t help this one sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confusedhanyo/pseuds/Confusedhanyo
Summary: “Giving up on yourself? On her? unacceptable.”
Relationships: InuYasha (InuYasha)/Original Character(s), Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Lean on me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yall, I have decided that all my works for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru they will get along. I couldn’t stand the fighting in the anime. And I didn’t like how cruel Sess was to his brother. This might be OOC but *shrug* I’m a sap that’s my excuse. This is a sad fic so heads up. Let me know if y’all liked it!  
> Happy reading!💖

“She misses you, brother, why have you not returned to her?” Sesshomaru asked but he knew full well the answer. 

“Keh. I’m not needed. And I’ll never go back.” 

“Giving up on yourself? On her? unacceptable.” Sesshomaru said drawing near. 

“Lucky for you Sesshomaru, I don’t give a damn about what you think. Leave me alone. I’m done talking to you.” 

If he didn’t have the need to punch his brother then he sure as hell has a need now. 

“Go back.” It was more of a warning then a plea. 

“No.”

“Need I remind you that it was her that told me to find you, it was not a easy task, as her brother-in-law, as someone who has seen the look in her eyes, it would be best if you returned. She is lost without you.” 

“Go away.” Inuyasha growled. 

“You’re such a fool. You would deny her? Leave her to think that you don’t care, or worse. Such cruelty.” Sesshomaru said glaring at his younger brother. 

He was met with silence. Sesshomaru was truly taken aback. This was his game and he knew all well how to play. 

It would take much convincing but he would have to get him to go back. He couldn’t stand the lost of her smile. The way she hid all day in her hut, denying herself of the sun.

“I know it hurts inu-“ Sesshomaru was quickly cut off.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Inuyasha growled, reaching for the hilt of his sword. 

Sesshomaru swallowed a growl. 

“Stop this. You will listen.” 

Reaching for his sword once more he asked daringly “and if I don’t?” 

Sesshomaru had no interest in fighting his foolish brother. He was trying to keep calm and to remember what the young miko told him. 

‘Give him time’ 

He’s trying. But it is impossible with him being so impetuous. His patience was running thin. But he continued on.

He took another step. He could smell the salt in the air. Was he crying. Tears? 

“I have never lost a child, I know it must feel pai-“ 

Inuyasha was losing his temper, his demonic half was beginning to show, the purple marks on his face, his eyes glowing red with sadness. But Sesshomaru would not falter. He took another step. 

“I’ll fucking kill you Sesshomaru, get the fuck away from me!” Inuyasha snarled. The peak of his fangs ghosting his lips. 

“I do not wish to see you In this state brother, please come back home, you have ones that miss you dearly.”

He took two more steps. Almost closing the gap between them. He could see them. The tears. He could smell the anguish and pain. He could taste the tears carried off by the wind. 

“Calm yourself, Inuyasha” 

He was there, noses barely touching. 

“Please.” 

He couldn’t take this anymore. He heard the sharp cry, that escaped his mouth. Sesshomaru couldn’t take this. This was to much. Even for him. 

Inuyasha’s knees were giving out. He couldn’t stand much longer. Before he could fall Sesshomaru catched him in his arms. He sunk down to the ground. 

‘Is this what father meant’ 

He wanted nothing more then to protect Inuyasha from himself. 

“Why?!” Inuyasha choked out clasping at Sesshomaru’s amour. “I loved her so much. She was my... sweet girl. She didn’t do nothing wrong.” 

He held him. Like a father would a son. He knew he would be proud. 

“I understand, Inuyasha.” 

Inuyasha lay clutched in his brother’s arms sobbing. Seething. Raging. Sesshomaru could take it. 

“What was her name?” Sesshomaru asked softly. 

“Moroha.”


End file.
